


Sweet but Slutty

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Come Shot, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Shyness, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: And maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. Quietly begging for him to notice the way she watched his hand stroke down his shaft with a grunt, getting closer, shifting his weight further into the comfort of the cushions over the skin and leather he was probably used to. That was Julie.But Julie wasn't here.





	Sweet but Slutty

     She was one dirty secret after another- devoted to them. But the angle of her vision was perfected through the crack of the doorway, her chilled spine shifting to a warmth in her face and thighs while her blushing locks tucked further back into her hood and concealed any ounce of shame left.

      _What_ shame _?_ Susie was beyond shame now, kneeling privately in her own little heaven in the chorus of groans flooding her ears- _her senses_. _That_ was heaven.

     Her tongue poked out between the pink tracks of her teeth, biting the enthusiasm her simulated partner shared behind his bedroom door as his head craned back over the worn-in sofa. One hand moved faster than the other, shifting over the bare skin hidden behind the movement of his forearm Susie watched pick up in its pace smoothly.

     He was a man without patience- reckless with his own devices and pleasure as a gruff moan escaped Frank Morrison's lips and it was absolute bliss for the girl trembling with her own impatience on his door step.

     It was times like this when she cursed the cold of Ormond in every way. Without the lackluster grace of the leggings clinging to her lean thighs she was far more free to play between her own folds, humming so softly in tune with the breathing of her friend- one of her _closest_ friends.

     And maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. Quietly begging for him to notice the way she watched his hand stroke down his shaft with a grunt, getting closer, shifting his weight further into the comfort of the cushions over the skin and leather he was probably used to. That was Julie.

      _But Julie wasn't here._ It was just down to the shallow panting and breakdown of Frank's voice mixed with whatever Susie couldn't bite back on slightly quivering lips. It was just she and the guy that incited a riot in her- starting the fire that set her whole world ablaze long before it was just rubbing circles over her clit with the pleats of her plaid skirt flipped back and the bundle of leggings at her hips.

     Her knees ached against the hard floors, scrapes and bruises covered yet bludgeoned once again with her position- _compromising._

     If he just turned his head, he'd probably catch her shadow, but his eyes were still half-lidded, brain reeling with whatever crude imagination his head was filled with as he let out a soft shudder and murmured some form of praise to the air. To whatever prying soul was there listening and not tucked away in her own room.

     " _Yeah_ ," He purred to himself, confidence brimming from the fact that he was probably about to cum just nudging his hips harder into his palm, running the calloused shape of his fingers roughly down his dick as Susie watched innocently. _So she liked to think_. "That's good- _Mm._ "

     Susie tried not to whine, but sometimes it slipped out, her body shifting where the floors threatened to creak. To give her up.

     Her friend was never _this_ vocal, unless there was an unseen set of earbuds in his ears she couldn't see. A secret conversation from the phone nowhere to be found along the sofa or his lap where the hem of his jeans and boxers lied closer down his thighs.

     The most he offered in his heated times were rugged grunts and groans often muffled by the kiss of his girlfriend on his lips- swallowing the tension that streamed from his whore mouth as he felt like it. Frank wasn't ashamed, he was just quiet. The reality of his ecstasy better shown off as the arrogance on his face- from the way he could tease even himself at the brink of his climax with shivering breaths and a chuckle that wavered in Susie's ears.

     "I can _hear_ you." Frank stated blatantly, breaking the silence she'd never realized til it was far too late. Til her legs were jamming together and the way she panted became painfully obvious. "Susie."  
He sang her name out, mocking her with a simple laugh that whispered out suavely. It was dark, but with playful intentions as they forced her fingers to stop focusing where she desired it. She was bursting out of her chest, broken straight out of her comfort zone the second Frank's hand started to pat the couch beside him.

     His lips gave a few _tuts_ like she were a pretty cat, motioning her forward from the shade of the hidden doorway that once provided her everything she thought she wanted. Somehow though, that was torn away from her. Hearing his rugged voice request her presence was more than enough to breach that once tame desire as her soles shuffled slowly into the darkened threshold of his quarters.

     " _Wow_ , you actually did it," Frank stifled another hollow laugh, head tilting softly in her direction shamelessly as he breathed out a sigh of almost content. But that probably had a lot more to do with how he'd never stopped really touching himself moreso than nervousness. "Thought you were too shy- "

     "What do you want?" Susie grew timid, trying so terribly hard to keep her eyes above his waist level in a delicate shiver across her spine. The things she said came out harsh, but it was because she was tripping over her words- skin going sticky with a sort of heat that started to wash over her. Starting in her blushing face.

     Frank hummed, fingers suddenly making a few rough tugs around his cock that tempted his orgasm in a loose moan he refused to hold back. Stop watching, she warned herself too late, fixated where he wanted to be. Stuck in his little snare that suddenly took the shape of his other hand beckoning for her to come closer.

     "I want you to come here, boo."

     "Okay,"

     God, she was doing this, wandering close to her best friend's boyfriend as he kept a close eye on her. Taking in everything she was that Julie wasn't. A little skinnier in the muscle department with flecks of innocence and rebellion mottled against the faded blush of her hair. The dye was almost mute now, twisting slightly along his fingers that caught her locks gently when they were too close.

      "Does my babe know you like sitting outside watching me get off?" He asked heatedly, dropping his touch lower to her upper thigh where the sensitivity kicked back in. It was little shocks on every stroke, guiding their way just under the pleat of her skirt and stopping. "Or do you watch _her_ too?"

     She swallowed, that little bit of adrenaline starting to blemish her innocence as Susie had chewed along her lower lip just to keep from saying anything that would come out so wrong. But this was wrong. _So wrong._

     She had already nodded, curiosity getting the best of her just to see where Frank was leading her with this. And she had plenty of curiosity to offer he wanted it- her legs shaking just because he knew what to do with his hands while her own palmed her knees nervously with a slight hitch in her breathing.

     "You can still watch," Frank provoked her, face leaning in as he rolled his piercing between his teeth and found himself gritting back that dark sense of dire amusement. "I don't give a fuck really- _or--_ "  
      Or. Susie wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it excited her anyway. Made her hips shift lightly and squeeze her thighs together around the hand that patiently tapped them back apart.

      "...What _else_ is there?" She pressed, the subtle craving turning to a rabid one.

     "Whatever you wanna do," Frank edged, but it was more complicated than that. He sported a smug grin, readjusting as his legs drifted apart and his body reclined for the display he was expecting. "But we can start with lettin' me see what's under here- "

      _Her sweatshirt_.That was what Frank pulled on when he spoke, watching that innocent face light up with embarrassment before he could laugh it off. That was her allure- the fragility a virgin would have as she parted her lips to speak but fell short. Left in stammers and unspoke insecurities as her friend watched her with fervor.

     "What's the matter?"

     Oh, he already knew, but that didn't stop him from teasing her, watching as Susie fidgeted lightly before grasping the edge of the heavy article and pulling it along her curvier sides. She was a little thicker than her best friend- blushing strongly when Frank admired when all he saw was skin the moment it passed her hips.

     Admittedly, she didn't like all those extra layers and undershirts anyway, but- now, it felt like they would have saved her the shyness of having Frank see nothing but the simple expanse of her sternum and belly.

     By the time the sweatshirt was in her hands and off her body, it was a sound of obvious amusement Frank gave. His hands lifted across her body, sighing in almost content as he nudged her forward with a hand bracing on her lower back.

     "Sit up here with me, babe," He requested, implying that his lap was her throne if she dared it to be, smirking boldly in her youthful face as it turned to a sweet, cherry, red. He had his new fixation- eyes catching on the pastel colouration of her sports bra that almost suited her lack of obvious cleavage well.

     That didn't seem to matter though. His warm hands flicked up her sides, sending a sharp shiver into her ribs her heart slammed into.

     Susie had crept up over his leanly muscled legs, skirting as far up his thighs as she could allow before taking in a breath. _Too close._ He was still very much exposed, one hand fisting back around his cock loosely just for some friction again when he had his view. She could barely imagine it was worth it- her small breasts, wider figure, the damn-near tremble sounding between her thighs as they hugged his somewhere between lust and nervousness.

     She braced herself awkwardly using his shoulder, finding the heat radiating off his skin pleasing as she leaned closer over his bare chest. She'd never seen so much of him before- gasping when her eyes settled on the slow roll of his hips where his jeans and boxers had remained lowered down his thighs and open.

     Caught up in thought, she couldn't help but wonder if this was who Frank really was. Ready to devour anything that took up his interest- _like Susie. And Joey?_

     The image of Frank's far paler skin crawling on her crush prickled goosebumps on her body, her voice stammering softly when it grew hard to pretend she wasn't mentally falling to pieces on Frank's lap.

     "What about Julie?" Susie had asked bravely, watching Frank's head cock against his shoulder. It wasn't an act of listening though, he was merely watching the light from the window catch across the top of her smaller chest and stomach.

     "Don't worry about her," was all he had to say, skimming his hands right down to the base of her hips like an anchor that pinned her down. "She told me to take care of her friend- that's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

     The stroke of his skin left a small sound between them, her body almost pushing along his for any type of friction she had missed. She wanted it- pressed for it as her fingers hesitated to move but still managed to brush up Frank's bare chest almost with fascination that appeared darkly in her glimmering eyes.

     He _loved_ that. Susie was his weakness, he came to realize, enticed by the virgin look in her gaze when all she could muster was an impressively wide blush and whine against his thighs she straddled.

      He was never _that_ dumb. Susie's head was filled with filth- in love with everything he was even when he was her kink. Her daydream between lame fucking classes and essays holding her attention for all of five minutes before Frank was another face in her imagination. His voice guiding her- persuading her.

     Joey too, she recognized, panting when her current partner was nothing like the reckless crush she'd had for a few years now. Or maybe he just had no idea she wanted him that bad too. Not enough to tangle his fist in the thickness of her leggings and pull til she let out a soft cry and refused to even struggle against him. They bundled up at her thighs, jerking down as she lifted herself back just to start kicking them off before Frank shook his head slowly.

     "Both of 'em, boo."

     " _Both_...?" She made her confusion clear to him, lips parting cutely on the kiss of gloss she wished he would wipe off her pretty face with his own that flared up in an intense grin. " _Oh_."

     "Playin' it shy?" Frank fired back, cocky as always while he relaxed his shoulders back along the couch and watched his best friend tremble for him with anticipation. Eyes wandering his muscled chest, excited beyond measure with her fingertips wedged under the hem of the leggings she started to remove the rest of the way.

     " _I'll make it work._ "

     Susie couldn't hide the shudder that rode through her when he talked like that, trying to pretend she wasn't fawning over him so hard that his name almost slipped out of her lips already and he'd yet to really touch her in any way other than normal.

     Until then, his hand finding itself where it wanted to be as she sat up for him to see better beneath the pretty folds of her skirt he rolled back just to see the childish display he would have expected of their best friend who insisted on neon braces and pink hair. Who practically lived in Hot Topic.

     But what he got was a bit more of a blessing in disguise in reality, his eyes blinking with pleasure while he chewed his lip and groaned harder. He didn't see the need to slow up in his pace now, hand rubbing himself harder as she pinned the fabric back with her palm and gave him the show he desired of her mint panties- intricate, lace, swirls adorning their sides in a sheer fashion that had him staring permanently.

     It didn't quite match the bra up top, but he wasn't judging. Didn't really give a damn as long as he had something to jerk off to and gawk at as she dry humped his leg wantonly with a plea ready on her mouth at any moment.

     She didn't have to talk though. She was caught up in his ecstasy anyway, admiring his size that took surprisingly little time to stroke over as he snapped his fingers back up to the solid head that smeared cum across the rest of his shaft as she stared with drool nearly topping past her lip.

      _She'd blow him if he asked_ ­, she found herself thinking, fidgeting with the picture of Frank's cock between her swollen lips as he tried so hard not to choke her even when he would always know she was more fragile than Julie in this kinda thing. He'd slam her throat, fuck her mouth like he wanted to while he looked at her through those lidded eyes like now when she so sucked up in her fantasies she barely noticed his fingers snaking up the inside of her thicker thighs.

     " _Frank_ -" She started, not so much objecting, but encouraging as his eyes darted up to her chest. His mouth falling open suddenly.

     "Lift up your bra for me- "

     The request was vulgar, shooting a blush massively through every ounce of exposed skin she had as Susie reacted to her best friend's teasing. He did it because he liked it- watching her squirm fervently while he got off on her shyness to fan the flames. _And she listened._

     Wanting the praise, bending over him even with her arms slightly folded where the cutesy fabric once lied to cover her shame.

     " _Mm_ , good _fucking_ girl- _wow_." He purred to amazement, jolts filling her body as she shook, whining when he complimented her just so she'd move her arms away from the lack of cleavage she even had to show off. Not that he cared- he was more impressed with her building courage, smirking it off. "You really wanna be my _slut_ that bad, huh?"

     No answer from his partner, her lips were sealed from nervousness, cunt craving so much attention that she felt wet on his leg, dipping her fingers low between them just so she could feel the touch she needed while he tugged on his dick a few times in response- holding back so he wouldn't cum yet.

     " _Please_ -" she realized she was saying, hopeless the very second Frank's fingers were tracing around her own, leading them to the hem of mint lace as she violently stirred along his form with shock. "I want it- _you_."

     She swore he laughed slightly, cooing when the first circle over her clit was enough to send her into shudders. Her hips bucked for it, fucking themselves against his gracious touch that refused to give it all up at once as she suffered for more on his own thrusts of slow pleasure rolling at his hips again.

      Frank wanted to fuck her. The desire to give in and make use of that virgin nature to his advantage growing in the pit of his stomach while the fire in his lungs made it harder to breathe without sounding like he was panting. He adored her innocence.

_And one day he would ravage it._

     Just not yet. Not while she let his fingers slowly slip inside and scissor her just to add more digits- just to test her waters that seemed well broken in. She wasn't shy to quench her own urges after all- that truth being exposed after the first few times he knew she touched herself just to get a glimpse of him handling his own cock in the next room over.

     That's how he knew he was her temptation, his thumb rubbing her clit a little harder because it made her moan louder. Sent his name flying off her lips into the darkness.

     "Should I- t-ake them...." She tried to get out, but he shut her down before she could even finish, his strokes growing a little more languid and loose as his climax got nearer, the slick caress of his own flesh making it hard to focus between the blur of his eyes and white heat building in his guts.

     "Leave them on, " he commanded, the push and pull motion seen well beneath the thin seat of her panties she couldn't see the way he did as he let out a proud groan of bliss. Content with his work just as he watched her figure wriggle on top of him, fighting his hold inside of her even when she helplessly fucked his touch. "Come on- _you're_ there." Frank growled between them.

     She wanted to deny, head shaking like the rest of her as Susie cried out.

     " _I'll make you cum for me_."

     Maybe what he said had broken her. She had lost control, twitching through every limb as her walls tightened along his fingers and swallowed them tight with the hot roll of her cum down his hand that smeared softly against her cunt when he pulled back slowly from her whine of satisfaction and purrs.

     Susie was almost limb on top of him now, gripping his shoulder on one hand with the other planted along his pectorals as he let his grip continue, grinding down on his cock til he was ready again, breathing hard on his partner's neck as she leaned in so close.

     He touched her face, her cum still tracing against her jaw where he touched with a smug smile. Moaning her name because he knew she'd remember that- use it for every ounce of pleasure she could milk it for just as the hot spurts of his own cum splashed along her abdomen in a gasp from her own lips.

     The spray having hit her chest too as it leaked down wherever it had reached over her slender figure. Her breasts, somewhere down her neck that she felt while shivering in strange intensity from being marked by her lover.

     "I'm _not_ _done_ \- " Frank threatened, his hand sliding all the way down to her panties as they slid down for his desire, the drops of translucent fluid oozing along fabric against her soft skin til she seized up with shock and heat.

    Frank let her have all of him, the softening press of his cock sliding past her clit as she moaned at its hot touch and found herself watching adamantly to see more. To watch as his cum filled her intimates and was pulled slackly along her pussy again as she whined at its touch.

     "I've always wanted to do that." Frank teased her, lips angling dangerously close to hers as she finally got the kiss she felt like she wanted for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in WIP status for a few months now, so I'm so proud it's finally finished. Oof ♥
> 
> Tumblr: Fictionallyattractive   
> Hit me up if you ever wanna chat about shit and hash out ideas! ♥


End file.
